


liquid edge of light

by Lesath_Lux



Category: Fanfiction - Fandom, Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Fanart, Illustrations, Inspired by Fanfiction, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesath_Lux/pseuds/Lesath_Lux
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	liquid edge of light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wingedspirit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedspirit/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Blaze of Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449808) by [wingedspirit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedspirit/pseuds/wingedspirit). 



[](https://www.directupload.net)


End file.
